Behind Those Eyes
by Mizzy681
Summary: Mike never shows who he really is, hiding behind the facade of the Miz, but there's something about Chris that makes him drop his mask, at least a little. One-shot, SLASH. Prequel to 'LIFE AFTER YOU'-series


**A/N: My Jericho-muse was sick of me writing things that weren't about him (I'm halfway three Mike/Jake stories and a Randy/Evan story) and when Jeri wants something, he gets it. This usually involves him waking me up at 4am and screaming in my ear and jumping on my bed until I get up and do something about it. Originally my Miz-muse wanted this to be about him and Randy, but Jeri wanted to hear nothing about that, completely took control of the idea until me and Mikey could do nothing but give in. That my Randy-muse is stoned 24/7 didn't help Randy with his cause. I don't think he even realized what he lost.**

**The inspiration for this one-shot came from an interview with Miz I read a few days ago. A part of this is literally taken from that interview. Should I feel bad about that? Maybe… I dunno. I do know that it is pretty disturbing to listen to Fozzy while you write Jericho-slash. **

**Anyway, enough rambling, I want you to read and leave loads of nice (or critical) reviews. Pretty please?**

**If you like this, read my other stories. "Dirty Little Secret" (also Jerimiz) and "No Need To Say The Words" (Mike/Jake) are also slash and put me on author alert, cause there's more on the way. There's no need to put this on story alert cause this is a ONE-SHOT! No more chaps on the way. **

**I might write a prequel and a sequel (Miz-muse is screaming threesome, threesome while jumping up and down and Jake-muse and Jeri-muse nod and grin happily) and if I do (and I can never deny my muses anything) they will be posted as separate stories. **

**WARNING: Two insanely hot men having slashy sex (rated M for a reason) and just a tiny bit of dirty language.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not only own no-one, but also don't wanna assume anything about the sexual preferences of these man. Personally I highly doubt they are gay and in case of Mike, I don't want him to be. I want him to be mine, I want him, I want him! *pouts and throws a completely useless temper tantrum*. I have the feeling he's Eve's now and I would hate that, if they wouldn't be that cute together. Anyone knows if there's any truth in that?**

**The song is "Dirty little thing" by Adelitas Way, doesn't it fit nicely?**

**

* * *

**

**Behind Those Eyes**

Chris stretched and stifled a huge yawn before relaxing on his couch. It was good to be home for a few days and it was even better now he could spend those days with his new lover. They had only been together for a few weeks of intense, passionate sex and normally that was all Chris needed. But the connection between him and Mike was so strong, they got along so well, that he couldn't resist inviting the boy to his LA house now he had some episodes of Downfall to record. He had sworn a long time that he would never let his flings come between him and his family, would never let them eat away time he could spend with his kids, would never let his wife suffer for the fact that he couldn't resist a cute piece of ass. But his family was far away in their house in Tampa and his boy was already in LA, right around the corner, so there was no reason to resist the temptation this time.

The object of his thoughts was strolling through his living room, checking out his music collection, the picture wall with countless pictures of his wife and kids. Mike stroked the nose of the huge Tigger doll in the corner, that for about two weeks had been the favorite toy of his twin daughters and had been forgotten after that. He looked through the DVDs, most of them belonging to his wife and kids. This was a family house, not a bachelor hideout spot. Mike didn't seem to care. He looked more relaxed than Chris had ever seen him.

He had gotten to know Mike as a extremely intense young man, always bustling with energy, always prepared to do just a little more, to run that extra mile. Chris had always expected that intensity to be natural for him, that boundless energy to be inborn, but now he wasn't so sure about it. He smiled, the boy kept surprising him. Every time when he thought he knew him, that he reached the core of his being, something happened to surprise him. Today wasn't any different.

Mike turned around and locked eyes with his lover. He liked that he was allowed in Chris' personal place. He knew very well that Chris kept his lives as separate as possible and that it meant something that Chris had invited him here. Not that he was naive… he didn't expect an happily ever after. He tried to live in the moment and he accepted things as they were. And right now he felt completely at ease, a feeling he rarely had when others were around. So after sharing a smile with the blond, he sat down between his legs, leaning his head against his thigh, smiling slightly when the other raked his finger's through his hair.

"I like your house… it feels like home, maybe even more than my own place."

Chris smiled warmly, still a little surprised by the way Mike acted, the place he choose to sit. "We don't spend that much time here. Most of the time we are in Tampa. But you're right, it's a great place."

"Don't you miss your kids? It must be great to have a family, to have someone that cares for you, someone to come home to."

"Are you that lonely, Mike?"

Mike nodded softly against his thigh. "I'm getting so tired of it sometimes. The constant traveling, the constant pretending, coming home alone. I'm so tired, Chris."

His words scared Chris a little. He had never seen Mike like this, this open, this vulnerable. He softly caressed his lover's cheek.

"What about your family, Mike? Your parents?"

Mike sighed, "I didn't leave Cleveland for nothing. I had nothing there, no-one I was close to. My parents are divorced, I have no brothers or sisters, most of my high school friends have never even left the state and are married with kids now. They don't know me anymore, they knew who I was, not who I am now. I don't think anyone knows who I am anymore and I keep thinking, if I could only find that one person who understands, that one person that will take the trouble to dig a little deeper and look beyond the person I pretend to be…." Mike was take aback by his openness. He never let someone this close, but there was something about Chris and this house that felt like home that made Mike take over from the Miz.

"Why do you feel like you need to put on an act, Mike? Why not just be you?"

"Because I would've never gotten where I am now. I wouldn't be able to cope with the stress, I would never fit in. I realized this when I was in the Real World. I was the outcast on my show, no one liked me, I was in a new city and out of my comfort zone, no idea what to do nor did anyone listen to me, so I made up 'The Miz' who would call people out on everything that they do. The cool part, well, I don't know if it was cool or bad, but everyone liked 'The Miz' more than Mike. And this is how it always went. Whenever I was myself, I was the outcast, I was ignored, but when I am Miz, I can be the centre of the crowd, I can do and say anything I like. And people like that. People like smart asses, they like the popular guys, they like people who can make you laugh; they don't like the insecure, shy types, who are just a little bit too serious."

"I can't imagine you shy somehow…" Chris shook his head.

Mike just shrugged and pulled himself together, pulling the Miz around him like he pulled on a coat. "Yeah… not many can, no-one can imagine me with brains either, or able to be serious. Lets just say that I'm a good actor… I'm sorry Chris, I didn't mean to bother you with this. This was supposed to be fun."

"Don't do that, Mike. You don't have to act when you're with me."

"Oh yes I do. If only because that guy wouldn't understand what the hell he was doing here with a man. And if he did, there was still the matter of him gonna fall in love with you and hoping for a future. That guy is waiting for someone to save him, while the guy I need to be only wants to have fun. Be honest Chris, that is all you want from me."

"It's all I can give you."

"That's the same. I can't let you too close, because from you I might want too much. You can't do that, and I can't do that." He squeezed Chris' calf when the blond wanted to interrupt him and pushed himself up from the floor to sit down on the blond's lap. "If I only imagine the face of my father when I would come home with a man instead of a woman... Cleveland is pretty conservative and my parents fit right in. It's a good thing I'm bi…" A cheshire grin formed on his face when he imagined the reaction of his family when they found out that little secret.

Chris found it hard to think now Mike straddled his hips, naughty eyes smiling down into his, those soft, full lips curled into a tempting smile, his own hands already covering Mike's firm ass. Mike was right, this was why he had him here, not for deep conversation. Still, Mike intrigued him and he would love to really get to know this man.

But for the both of them it would breach boundaries that were never meant to be broken. It would mean them becoming more than lovers, more than fuck-buddies, this would become more than an casual affair and neither of them was prepared to face to consequences. Mike had realized this when he started it - all of this the result of a bet, followed by a night of fiery passion - and Chris realized it now.

So he took Mike's lips in a passionate, intense kiss, leaving no room for the tenderness that had nestled in his heart. Mike hungrily answered it, head already spinning by the urgency, by those jeans-clad hips buckling up, by those big hands massaging his butt. Lips followed the line of his jaw, nibbled on the tender flesh of his neck, licked a path up to his earlobe, traveled over the shell of his ear, before arriving back at his lips, sucking in the lower lip, before really delving in again.

Mike moaned into the kiss, body hypersensitive and reacting to every touch and every kiss. He melted beneath those skilled hands, that hot mouth, those sinful eyes. Never before had he had someone who could make him feel like this so easily, but never before had he had someone with the experience that Chris had. He didn't allow himself to think that it was anything else than that.

"Strip for me Mikey… lemme see that hot body of you… lemme see how ready you are for me."

Mike almost came from the look of naked desire that Chris send his way. He loved it when Chris took control, he loved that even more than dominating the blond himself. When Chris got that dominating gleam in his ice eyes Mike couldn't do anything but obey, didn't want to do anything to obey.

When Mike pushed himself of his lap, Chris reached lazily for the remote of his sound system and put on some music. He grinned when he heard the song.

"This song always remind me of sex."

Mike grinned back at him, already moving his body to the music. "That must be because it's about sex."

"_I like it when we're up against the wall, I like it when you talk to me, you still say please, and the way you can't say no,_" he sung the words along while he eased his shirt over his head, running his hands across his smooth chest and his abs, his eyes locked with his lover the entire time.

_"You take me places I've never been, when I keep on falling, you show me things that I've never seen, my dirty little thing."_

Hips rotated when his hands went to undo his belt, his button and zipper. Teasingly he turned around to give the other a good look on his ass when he pushed his jeans down, kicking them off along with his shoes and socks, trailing his hands over his strong, smoothly shaven legs. He didn't need to see Chris' face to know the effect this had on him.

_"Tie me up and take control, I know you like what's going on, I wanna see how far you'll go._"

He turned around and met the blond's eyes, devilish expression in both sets of eyes matching perfectly, the lust hanging between them so heavy that it was almost touchable.

"_I like when you strip me down, you wear me out, you take me to another place like no one else_."

Mike slipped his hand in his silken blue boxers that hung low on his hips, moaning softly at the pleasure he gave himself, the moan echoed by the gasps that left Chris' lips involuntary. There was something about this man that drove him wild. His eyes flew downward when Mike finally pushed his boxers down, standing before him in all his naked glory, hips still moving to the music, fist slowly pumping his swollen desire.

He crooked on finger, signaling his boy to come back to him, to straddle him again. There was something intoxicating about having that all that hot skin pressed against him, while he was still fully clothed. It was the rush of power, the rush of possession.

Chris ran his hands up and down that alluring body, muscles ripping beneath the soft skin, moans answering the caresses, firing racing through his veins by those fiery responses to his touches. Lips crashed together again, tongues fighting for dominance, moving in and out both mouths, claiming every bit of the other.

He shuddered when hands slipped under his shirt, travelled his pecks, teased his nipples, tickled his abs. They broke the kiss for just a second to allow Chris's shirt to be shed and stared in each others eyes for a few mind-blowing seconds. Tension crackled, pheromones charged the air, then they delved in again. Chris wrapped one hand tightly around Mike's cock, not doing anything else, waiting for Mike to buckle into his hand.

"Fucking tease…"

Chris only smiled at those hissed words, softly squeezing until Mike couldn't take it anymore and forcefully snapped his hips up to get that feeling he craved.

"I am boss here, kid. Never forget that."

The brunette cocked his head, trying to decide what to do, how to reply while Chris' fingers finally went to work on him.

"Oh really? Really? Lemme show you who's boss."

With those words he let himself slip off the blond's lap between his legs. Long fingers made quick work of the button and zipper and he forcefully yanked the jeans down the long legs.

Teasing fingers stroked the tan flesh, firm hands spread his legs to give him more room to work. And then… nothing…. Demon-like azure eyes stared into his, that lips that should be wrapped around his dick by now were instead pulled into a provocative smirk. Even if it was Mike on his knees, the dominance now spoke out of his eyes, forcing the blond either to beg or to be sorry.

"Mike, please… just do it!" Chris squirmed beneath that look of triumph, erection twitching by the thought of what was to come. But for the demon of desire, it still wasn't enough. He raised an eyebrow, grinning by that look of torture on his lover's look, infinite turned on by how easy he could take Chris to that place."

"Oh? What is it that you want me to do?"

"You little… I want you to wrap that foul mouth of you around my dick. I want you to suck me for all you're worth so I can fuck your mouth before I fuck you into oblivion."

"Oh really? Is that what you want? Really? I could never have guessed."

Chris groaned at that smart-ass reply before almost screaming when Mike finally delved in, taking his entire length in in one go. He threw his head back as that warm wet mouth started to work him, tongue circling the head as he came up, teasingly sucking, just before he went down again, teeth scraping once in a while, swallowing so he could take even more in, hands stroking his sensitive thighs, teasing his ass, cupping his balls. Chris couldn't stop himself from buckling up to that inviting heath and Mike did nothing to stop him. He relaxed his throat and let Chris take his pleasure from him. Fingers tightened in the brown hair almost ribbing it out when Chris nearly reached his completion and yanked the boy away from him.

"You are made to be wrapped around my dick… you are fucking made for this." Forcefully he pulled Mike up for a harsh kiss, dominance once again back with him. "On your hands and knees now, Mikey… so I can take from you what is rightfully mine."

Now it was Mike's turn to tremble under that commanding look, to scramble to obey, turning around so he was on his hands and knees, the tight ass pointed at the blond. Dominance shifted between them so fast you never knew who was ending up as the bottom that time. To be buried to the hilt in Chris' tight heat or to have him pounding away in his, he craved both endlessly. Only the thought of what was to come left him sweaty and panting. He was left to wait while Chris leisurely searched through his bag to find the lube, eyes glued to the inviting ass when he liberally coated himself with it.

Mike looked back over his shoulder, his eyes following the movement of the blond hand with close interest, until the wait became too much. The sound that left his lips was more a whine than anything else.

"I want you Chris…"

Chris grinned, mimicking the devilish grin that had adorned Mike's lips not so long ago. He stalked a bit closer and dropped on his knees behind his boy. Hands run teasingly along Mike's side, making him tremble once again.

"Hmm… do you think you deserved that?" A finger coated with lube breached his barrier, making Mike hiss from pain combined with pleasure. The pain quickly faded and he rocked back on the finger, massaging his inner walls oh so perfectly. "If you want me, you need to ask me nicely." A second finger was added, pulling in and out, scissoring to prepare for a much bigger piece of meat. " In fact I want you to beg for it… for me." He hooked his fingers, pushing them against the bundle of nerves deep inside him. Mike jumped up from that unbelievable sensation, from the pleasure racing through his entire body.

"Chris, please… fuck me… please… no more games… I want you… need you so bad."

Chris seemed to ignore the lust-incited rambling, continuing what he was doing, until he suddenly pulled his fingers out and aligned himself for that inviting hole. He forced himself to wait for a few more seconds. The begging turned him on more than he had expected and he needed to be careful not to blow his load too soon. Mike whined again when he felt the slick head, travel up and down his cleft, pushing back, trying to force his lover to just take him.

"Fair enough…" He pushed in fully, grabbing Mike's hips so tight he would have bruises the following day. It was as close to pain as pleasure could be; Mike filled and stretched so fully he could hardly breath, taken away in a bliss and he wasn't aware of anything else than the man filling him; Chris being grabbed by that tight hole that almost snapped his dick in two, that intense heat that engulfed onto not only his aching cock, but took over his entire body.

Mike started to rock back when the pain faded away and became pure and liquid pleasure. Chris readily took the invitation and pulled out almost completely, before slamming back in again. They soon found their rhythm, the position they were in giving almost all control to Chris and the younger man eagerly let him have it. All his attention was turned inward, every move, every kiss on his back, every stab against his sweet spot experienced like nothing else. It was the only time his ever reeling mind came to a complete halt, the only time that Mike and Miz faded into one complete being, existing of nothing but never ending pleasure.

Moans, pants and groans filled the air, sweat slicked their skin, the smell of arousal hung heavily. Chris pulled Mike up by his hair and took his mouth in a passionate kiss, still pounding away into that hot hole. Mike was backwards in his lap now, legs spread to make room for the blond, Chris still on his knees, Mike rocking back and forth to take his own pleasure. A hand was wrapped around the neglected dick, only that act enough for the fiery snake of release to uncoil and fill his belly, cum exploding from him, the constricting walls milking Chris for all his was worth. The pace became even more furious, the pounding against the bundle of fuck dragging Mike's orgasm out, intensifying it, a string of curses mixed with his lover's name left his lips. Everything of this combined was Chris' downfall and he came hard, spiraling away in an intense orgasm, filling Mike with load after load of hot sticky fluid.

They collapsed on the floor, Chris still behind Mike, still inside him as he pulled the brunette close against his body. They slowly relaxed, sweat still pouring off them, pants changing into the slow breathing of sleep, giving in to their exhaustion, finally letting go of the stress that came with their jobs.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Need a cold shower? Leave a review!**

**Jeri-muse says he'll come to find you if you don't. Evan-muse nods and says he'll turn you into rabbits (he has turned into a wizard two days ago and he can do about anything now. He's also evil and kinda scary so you better do what he says ;) **

**This is the part that was literally taken from the interview:**

**"I was the outcast on my show, no one liked me, I was in a new city and out of my comfort zone, no idea what to do nor did anyone listen to me, so I made up 'The Miz' who would call people out on everything that they do. The cool part, well, I don't know if it was cool or bad, but everyone liked 'the Miz' more than Mike."**

**Sad he**?


End file.
